Fireflies
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: In which Shizuo is forced to make friends and Izaya is Izaya. Child Shizuo and Izaya. Sort Shizaya-ish.


_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

* * *

><p>"Now, Shizuo, I want you to make some friends here, okay? Papa and I are going to be at the gazebo with the other adults. You play gently with the others, dear."<p>

"But...other kids don't like me. Most of 'em are from my school...Not even that weird kid Shinra is here."

"You'll be fine, dear. Kasuka, you make sure your brother makes friends."

A nod.

"Well, have fun you two~."

Shizuo opened his mouth in protest before resigning to a frustrated pout as his mother kissed him and then Kasuka on their foreheads. She giggled happily before nearly skipping to her husband's arm.

Sighing and shoving his small hands in his pockets, the young brunet kicked at a large gravel stone. His younger brother merely watched as he repeated this process several times before finally tugging on his sleeves.

"Brother...Why don't we try to make friends like Mama said?"

He huffed, "Easy for you to say- you're not stuck with freakish super strength..!"

When Kasuka said nothing, Shizuo sighed and looked over at his brother apologetically. As the older Heiwajima brother, he could read his younger sibling well enough. "Sorry...I just...no one's going to want to be my friend...Yours maybe, but not mine..."

His younger brother paused for a moment, and he recognized it as the other's thoughtful silence.

"...What about them?" Kasuka then asked, pointing slowly.

He managed to realize Kasuka wasn't pointing at the children giggling wildly and playing tag but at the lone child past them.

The black haired boy did a cartwheel- or tried to as he then fell into an ungraceful heap -and then just sat there for a while, staring at the sunset over the tops of the trees in the distance. After a short while of sitting, he would stand up and try again.

"...The one doing the cartwheel?"

"Mmm. Try making friends with him," a subtle smile, "I'm sure you could."

Shizuo sighed and rubbed the back of his scruffy haired head, "I guess I could try..."

After being calmly smiled at and gently shooed away by his younger brother, the brunet found himself awkwardly fumbling for words as a pale boy stared up at him from his most recent cartwheel attempt.

"I-I was just um..wondering if...you wanna...uh...er...well...hang..hang out and-and be fri-friends or something," Shizuo finally managed to stutter out as he glanced about.

The black haired boy looked at him for a bit longer without saying anything before lightly springing to his feet with a carefree giggle.

"I like you; you're funny~!"

The brunet looked at him, bewildered. "...What?"

"Sure, let's be friends~!" the odd boy grinned before executing a successful cartwheel. More giggling ensued.

Trying to keep an open mind, Shizuo tried to think of something to say, "Um...I guess we should..tell each other our names...?"

The other boy's very expressive face held a thoughtful look to it as he held up a hand to his face, a finger touching his small lips. "Huh, I guess so." He whirled to face Shizuo, stopping in his jaunty strutting about. With a big smile, he proudly said, "My name's Izaya~!"

"Ah...I'm..Shizuo."

Unsure of what exactly to do, the brunet offered one hand out to the other.

A amused almost scoffing laugh. "A handshake? What are you, American?"

Shizuo could feel his newly found anger start to burn. He was about to withdraw his hand when the smaller boy cheerily walked over to him and shook his hand. Shizuo blinked surprisedly, and looked at him in a confused manner. Izaya smiled bigger and giggled once again.

Instead of letting go, the black haired boy then sat down and tugged Shizuo down with him.

"H-hey!"

"I want you to sit next to me," Izaya stated, as if it offered all the explanation needed in the world.

After pouting momentarily, the brunet noticed it was to no avail and sighed. "So what were you doing, anyway?"

"Waiting," the pale boy responded, drawling out the first syllable as he plucked at the grass.

"For what?"

"You'll find out."

Following that response was the grumbling about hating that answer and, in turn, an amused giggle.

"So waiting involves cartwheeling?"

"Nope. Just felt like it."

"Ah. 'Kay."

For a while, the pair of them just sat there, content as they watched the sunset with screaming and laughing of the other children seemingly distant to them.

Then, after the sun had sunk a bit lower, Izaya hopped to his feet and plucked a glass jar Shizuo hadn't noticed before off the ground. "They're here..!"

Shizuo opened his mouth to ask who was there but his vocal chords devoted themselves to yelping when Izaya pulled out a knife.

"What're you doing with a _knife_?"

Izaya put up the knife to his lips, substituting it for a finger, "Shhhhh! Don't let my parents know!" After shooting about some shifty glances, the black haired boy stabbed several small holes in the jar's lid. Flicking the blade back shut, the younger boy held out his hand, "C'mon."

The brunet eyed his hand suspiciously before reluctantly taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up. "So...who is here?"

A playful grin and an impish giggle, "The fireflies!"

"Uh-huh..."

"C'mon, let's catch them!"

"No thanks..."

Izaya's reddish brown eyes looked almost heartbroken, "B-but...we're friends...aren't we?"

Shizuo bit his lip, "...Fine."

The younger boy's face instantly lit up and he grabbed ahold of the brunet's hand as he began to dash off to where the fireflies had started appearing.

"Here you can hold the jar, I'll catch 'em!"

"Why do I have to be the jar holder?"

"Cause I dun wanna be."

"Ugh! Let's just put it on that rock and both catch 'em!"

"I bet I'll catch more, Shizu-chan!"

"In your dreams!"

* * *

><p><em>I don't get as much of the diabetes feel as I do from my Milk Makes Everything Better fic, but I've been meaning to write another child Shizaya type fic since people were asking for it on my poll (though this seems more friendship is and only Shizaya if you squint)<em>

_Anyway, I lurv me some reviews~_


End file.
